


Not all wine is sweet

by SheWolfy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mystery, Romance, Wine, broken confidence, witcher family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfy/pseuds/SheWolfy
Summary: A short story consisting of a few chapter in the mean time till I update What will the future bring.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yen, let's get ready. We’re going to be late." He said pulling the bed covers to reveal a still sleepy Yennefer. "Yennefer." He said seriously as he went towards to the chest filled with his clothes. Her brow furrowed as she opened her eyes and glared at him. "I don't like that tone, witcher." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Where's my obsidian star?" She said not finding it around her neck as she heard his chuckle. "Last night? Don't remember?" She thought through it and snapped her fingers as her necklace flew from the top of the unicorn’s horn. "Now I remember. I would have remembered better if you hadn't have distracted me." She said standing up stretching. She opened her brand new magically enhanced wardrobe and picked out an outfit pressing it against herself. "Should I wear this one?" The witcher turned around and looked at her seeing an outfit he hadn't seen in roughly 10 years. "Belletyn. 10 years ago. Still have that in good shape after we'd... "She nodded stepping towards him." You know how sentimental I can be. I mean you see the unicorn behind me." She smiled stepping one her bare toes kissing him gently. And you're still here after 20 years. "I'd say I am pretty sentimental. Now let's go. The time frame of being fashionably late is over."

Geralt was drinking one goblet of wine after another. Geralt got handed a new goblet from a man on his right as Yennefer got offered one from to the right. The clashed goblets spilling a bit of wine on the floor and drank but as Geralt withdrew back from his empty goblet the taste was terrible something he couldn't even describe as he saw something at the bottom but he ignored it as he did for the last few goblets. He thought it was nothing and continued walking with Yennefer holding his forearm. She looked up at him as she looked up at his eyes which dilated uncontrollably. She ignored it as they saw the duchess was ready to speak. "I welcome you to Toussaint’s annual meeting of vineyard owners. This year’s winner for best quality of wine is Corvo Bianco, owned and ran by Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg. We congregate you and your wine will be served at the royal table from now on. To Corvo Bianco." The duchess raised her goblet and the crowd looked at the witcher and sorceress. Someone passed another goblet and drank with the same after taste. Something must be wrong here or is this wine just shitty. When suddenly he felt his heart rate speed up painfully and he gasped for air as his goblet fell to the floor. He tried to reach for Yennefer but fell down. She immediately kneeled down to him brushing his cheek and holding his hand. "Geralt." her voice was trembling as she pressed her fingers to his neck. His heart was racing abnormally. Over the heart rate of a normal man and his heart beat was normally a fourth of a regular man. Geralt started to uncontrollably shake on the floor. "Help. Don't just stand there." Yennefer whimpered to the crowd of people surrounding them. His eyes disappeared into his head he had lost consciousness. The duchess rushed over to them. "DAMIEN. No, one is allowed to leave the premises unchecked." Damien order his men to guard the door and get everyone checked. "Of course, you're Majesty." Geralt was trembling in Yennefer's lap as she inspected his eyes. They reacted to light aggressively. "Duchess may I get some help." she whispered as she stroked Geralt’s hair. The duchess looked down at the witcher paler than she had ever seen as he struggled to breathe. "Of course, what do you require?" she offered looking up at the usually serious sorceress. Now her face wore sorrow. "Someone needs to hold him down as he needs to remain as still as possible. I must try to find the cause of this and what's causing his body to react so aggressively." The duchess nodded calling over two of her guards to hold the witcher down. "Let's start." Yennefer's eyes started to glow a bright violet as she started the spell looking at Geralt his body still twitching. As Yennefer's hands pulsated with magic she placed them on Geralt's chest. As she was half way done with the spell Geralt started thrashing with his arms trying to break the hold on his arms. As she finished the spell she murmured another and Geralt fell into a burdened sleep. "This is bad. I have no notion how... the wine." she whispered as she inspected the goblet that was lying next to them. She saw some residue at the bottom it looked like some sort of powder. She inspected it closely as her expression soured even more. "I must get him back to the estate. Someone spike his drink and his body isn't taking it well at all." She said looking at the duchess as she opened a portal. They disappeared through it as Ciri just came there her heart stopping at the sight that she saw. She ignored her emotions she's going to get to the bottom of this. And even if it ment for her to get her hands bloody.

Geralt was still convulsing after she had draped a blanket over him. She got a bowl of cool water and a towel as Marlene brought in a tray of food. Yennefer wiped Geralt's forehead from the sweat. “Miss, I don’t want to bother you. But my I ask what happened to the master?” said Marlene as she kneeled down next to the sorceress. “His drink was spiked with what I suspect is fisstech and something else. His heart beats one forth than a normal person. And the drug and the other substance its wreaking havoc on his body.” Yennefer sat at his side all night and almost feel asleep a couple of times. She observed him closely sighing almost every time. Her sighs bore great sadness. What will the side effects be ... Yennefer sat up as he moaned as he moved his head and tried to open his eyes. "Wher...what happened? And why does my head hurt so much." She right away threw her arms around his neck. "Yen. We’re going to be late." she pulled back and frowned at him as his face now wore confusion. "We were there don't remember?" He looked down into his hand which were still shaking lightly. "I ... I don't... what..." She brought up his chin for him to look her in the eyes. The one thing he despised more than anger in her eyes was sadness. Especially the one he had no notion where it originated from. "Your drinks got spiked with what I can only assume is fisstech and something unidentifiable to me. You collapsed about three days ago at the event. I rushed you home right away." she placed a hand over his own which were trembling beneath hers. "Someone tried to overdose you and the mix of drugs and alcohol it can have unforeseeable side effects. And your heart it... it almost gave out... your heart rate was dangerously high for you at least. And you've been shaking ever since." she touched his cheek and kissed his lips. "Relax you're going to be new in no time. I promise." he took her hand into his as smiled at her. Then suddenly he hunched over groaning in pain. Yennefer fetched a bucket and she was right to do so as he threw up. She frowned as side effects started to intensity when he awoke or at the very least weren't detectable in his sleep. She whispered a spell rendering him drowsy instantly he yawned before sleep claimed him. Yennefer sighed as she went to her desk opening one of the many books that littered it. 

 

Yennefer awoke him and he sat up drinking the water she gave him. "Thanks, Yen. I'm glad I have you." She smiled at him as she placed the glass back onto the night stand. "How do you feel? Any better." He nodded sadly swishing the liquid in his glass. "Is something bothering you?" she whispered reaching for his hand. "What if I don’t get better my hands are still...."he started as he tried to keep them steady. "You will. I know you will. And I shall be beside you until you do. I’m not leaving your side. Just rest. I’ll be reading at the desk. Alright?" He nodded lying back down his thoughts haunting him. He wasn’t careful. But who was after him. He didn’t quite know.

 

He woke up as reached for the glass of water next to his night stand. He sat up in the dimly lit room. He looked at the desk where Yennefer was sleeping on it notes scattered around her. He got up taking her in his arms which still trembled. Putting her to bed and joining her right after. Even lifting her up exhausted him instantly. He didn't care he just needed comfort from the person he cared about most. Wrapping his arms around her as if she would disappeared otherwise. This time he fell asleep as happily as he could have in his current situation.

 

Yennefer woke up looking around her to see Geralt embracing her. She cuddled up to him closer as he sighed in relief. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you not the other way around you know." she whispered as he chuckled. "You were sleeping on the desk when we have a perfectly good bed. Besides I would have been cold without you by my side." She laughed lightly as she sat up hearing a knock at the door. "I’ll be right back." She rose from the bed as she straighten up her dress. She opened the door seeing Ciri hugging her tightly. "Ciri, what are you doing here." Ciri smiled as she stepped inside. "I know what happened. How … is he?" Yennefer sighed sitting down. "He’s better now. The first day … I didn’t know if he …" Ciri sat down next to her and stroked her hands. "I came to the event I saw you just before you stepped through the portal." Yennefer raised an eyebrow. "Why didn’t you come here? It’s been 3 days since then." Ciri tried to avoid Yennefer’s gaze but eventually gave in. "To be honest I was scared. And I wanted to inspect and get the person who did it." Yennefer’s heart dropped what if she got hurt is going to get hurt. "Well I went to a herbalist. We found out that the mixture added to the wine was fisstech." Well that’s what I thought but what is the other. Yennefer thought to herself. "And he did say that if he went in any sort of shock he could experience paralysis.” Yennefer sighed in relief as she stood up and opened the bed room door. Geralt had his back turned to Yennefer. She sat down onto the bed as she started to talk. “Geralt. Did you hear…” He didn’t turn around he just sat up on the bed his back still to her. “Fisstech. And an overdose at that i can't sleep anymore I... I've been thinking about this fucking shit every time my thoughts were straight. It could have killed me. Someone wants to kill me.” She came closer wrapping his arms around his body as he lent into her touch as he sighed. “I’m not going to let you get hurt. Do you hear me? I shan’t let it happen again.” He searched for her hand and when he found it calmed his trembling one. “I’m here.” She whispered to him as she wrapped around him even more tightly. Ciri looked into the room where they sat, she didn’t want to interrupt them so she went towards Geralt’s lab to get more information. The culprit was going to pay that was something Ciri was sure about. She never saw him this was. Nobody broke him like this before.


	2. ....

Work in progress...Will come soon


End file.
